


Geek Love

by Vera



Category: Askewniverse RPF
Genre: Art, Isn't It Iconic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just two geeks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaris1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The Isn't It Iconic Challenge was about writing a story for one of your recipient's icons. I chose to mock up a magazine page. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. It always makes me smile.


End file.
